Impossibly Forever
by ShoutingThroughStitchedLips
Summary: When I left Morgan, I thought my life had ended. I never could have guessed that it had only just begun. Rated T for content  just in case.  BoyxBoy, so if you don't like, don't read.


**Hey, y'all! It's me again! So, I know I've written a Twilight fic or two already, but my friends wrote me a challenge list of pairings I don't normally use, so here's one. To all my beloved readers, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Sweep belongs to Cate Tiernan, and Twilight belongs to the brilliant Mrs. Meyer. I'm just borrowing their playpen.**

**Warning: This is boyxboy; if you don't like, don't read.**

**

* * *

**

**Impossibly Forever**

"Forks?" I said blankly, my golden eyes filled with confusion. "Where is Forks?" My mother, Selene stared at me as though I was missing something obvious, but no light went on, and she sighed in exasperation. "Why?"

"Two reasons," she said, holding up two fingers to emphasize. "Firstly, we have to go far, and we're yet unknown in Washington. And second," she added, a smile spreading across her face, "there's so much magick, such _power_ there."

I wasn't about to argue with her. After that stunt I'd pulled with Morgan, she could've wiped me off of the face of the earth with her magick if she'd so desired- or worse, stripped my powers- but she hadn't. So I just nodded, replying, "Yes, Mom."

It wasn't long before we were packed and on our way. As we crossed the border (a sign blew past us, exclaiming in large lettering: "Welcome to Washington!"), I could already feel the power ahead of us, and my very blood was electric in my veins. I couldn't keep the elated grin off my face as I anticipated how much stronger I could be here. I looked out of the window of the Explorer and watched as the trees raced by, smiling. Then I looked a bit closer and saw a russet blur running quickly alongside us, just inside the cover of forest that lined the road. My smile faltered as my heartbeat sped inexplicably, then it widened.

"Mother, stop the car," I said quietly, my eyes glued to the forest. I could feel her questioning gaze bore holes into me, but she did as I asked, my grin expanding even further as the blur stopped with us to stare at me with fathomless black eyes through the rain, it's stillness revealing it as a huge wolf.

"What is it, Cal?" I turned grudgingly to smile at her.

"I want to explore for a bit." I opened the door and stepped out of the car, the rain instantly drenching me. She rolled down the window and examined my face quizzically.

"Now? Here? But... it's pouring."

"I know." She continued to stare, and I turned away, towards the russet wolf waiting for me in the forest. "I'll be home." I walked away and grinned at the creature as she revved the engine and sped away. I continued walking until I stood right in front of the wolf, and I reached out to stroke the coarse fur on its face as it began to hum, leaning its huge head into my hand. "How do I know you?" Instantly, the wolf began to shake, not afraid but curious as it morphed into a tall, muscular man, about my age, with russet skin and long black hair, who stared at me with the same, fathomless eyes.

"I was going to ask you the same," he murmured, ducking behind a tree. When he emerged, he was clothed in faded blue jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt, his hands deep in his pockets and his hair in a messy ponytail. "Who are you?"

"Cal Blaire," I replied, refusing to look away from his scorching gaze, and his face broke into a wide grin.

"Jacob Black," he said, and in unison, we stepped towards each other and our lips locked together, moving against each other with ferocious passion as we held tightly to each other. After several moments of heated kissing, we broke apart, staring at each other without loosening out holds. I chuckled wryly, breathing hard.

"You do realize this is completely insane, right?" He laughed.

"What isn't anymore?" I grinned up at him, pulling his head down toward mine.

"Touché," I whispered, and our lips connected again as we kissed with a ferocity that should have set the forest on fire- if it did, I didn't notice. And at that moment, it didn't matter. It didn't matter what my mother would say, and for the first time in weeks, I wasn't thinking of Morgan. All that mattered, all that _existed_, was Jacob. That was good enough for me.

-fin-


End file.
